ttgotfandomcom-20200214-history
Bowen
Bowen is a member of House Forrester. He is a friend of Gared's and serves as Norren's squire until the sudden Red Wedding. Character Bowen is smug, cynical, sarcastic, cocky, and bossy. He enjoys bossing around Gared Tuttle and seems slightly antagonistic towards him. However, that could only be just minor rivalries between the two. Nevertheless, Bowen can look out for his friends if need be, as shown when he willingly helps Gared and Norren escape when the Red Wedding initiates, and when he attempts to save Asher, but only at the cost of his life. His sarcasm and cynicism are his way with coping with the insecurities and his inferiority complex about being a squire to Norren, viewing his job as humiliating and worthless and miserably complaining about it very often. However, his cockiness and smug ego could end up being his downfall, as he failed to see Gared's panic when he notices the Red Wedding being a trap set by Walder Frey and Roose Bolton and if left behind, Bowen will still obliviously not notice the trap and will simply keep being smug and sarcastic until his sudden death by a Frey Bannerman. Game Of Thrones "Iron From Ice" Bowen is first seen talking to Gared Tuttle and tells him to clean Lord Gregor Forrester's sword. Gared cleans it and then he and Bowen are told to get wine for the others. When Gared sees Frey soldiers loading weapons, he urges Bowen that they have to go. Gared can choose to leave Bowen or grab him and warn them. If you leave him, Bowen will be killed immediately after he sarcastically wishes Gared luck in warning the others about the Red Wedding. If he is pulled over and saved, realizing his fear once he noticed that the Red Wedding, he will accompany Gared into finding Rodrik, upon spotting Rodrik, Bowen urges Gared to leave and get back to Norren and Gregor. They suddenly get attacked, and Bowen gets strangled from behind by a Frey's soldier but manages to overpower the soldier, with the same situation happening to Gared as well. Bowen then splits up from Gared and makes his way back to Norren. Gared then meets up with Gregor, Norren and Bowen. Bowen manages to put up a good fight as he kills a soldier from behind, and after fighting off a couple more soldiers, Gregor and Gared split up from Bowen and Norren then they run off. Norren isn't seen again, but Bowen somehow makes it back to Ironrath safely, presumably living there. If Bowen was killed however, Norren will ask where he is and if he left him behind, and will be disappointed if he learns the truth. "The Ice Dragon" Provided he was saved, Rodrik sacrificed himself to allow Asher to escape, and Elissa poisoned herself to ensure Ludd died, then Bowen will appear and will stab Harys during the latter's fight with Asher. Harys then stabs Bowen through the chest, killing him. In any other circumstance (either Bowen previously died, or Elissa didn't drink from the poisoned chalice), Elissa will take Bowen's place in saving Asher from Harys, and will also die. Provided he is saved, but those other choices are subverted, then Bowen will not appear to protect the final character from Harys. If that is the case, then it is unknown if Bowen escaped, survived the battle, or is captured or killed by Whitehill soldiers. Death (Determinant) Killed by: * Frey Bannerman (Determinant) * Harys (Determinant) * Gared Tuttle (Caused, Determinant) If Gared Tuttle chooses to run off and warn Gregor Forrester after he notices that the Red Wedding was a trap made by Walder Frey, then Bowen, still not convinced that he is in any danger, will sarcastically wish Gared good luck before he is suddenly impaled through his neck with a spear by a Frey's Bannerman, causing him to collapse and die choking as he loses a massive amount of blood. If Gared Tuttle saves him, then Bowen will escape to Ironrath, presumably living there. If Elissa Forrester sacrifices herself by drinking poisoned wine alongside Ludd Whitehill, and if Asher Forrester survives the fifth episode, then Bowen, for unknown reasons, will attempt to save Asher from getting burned by Harys by stabbing him in the back. Harys, enraged, will impale Bowen through the heart with his great sword, killing him. Appearances Bowen's appearance is determined if he was saved in "Iron From Ice" (see Trivia below). Trivia * Bowen is the first determinant character in the game. * If Bowen was saved in "Iron from Ice", he will appear in "The Ice Dragon" if Asher chooses to poison Ludd and allows Elissa to drink from Ludd's chalice so that he will too. * It is unknown why he decided to go to Ironrath in the first place. It's possible he was seeking refuge ever since the Red Wedding, and is trying to survive. If that is true, then it is unknown how he mustered the courage to attack Harys and lead to his own death. * Bowen's two potential deaths have him being impaled somewhere in his body, either through his neck by a Frey Soldier or in the chest by Harys. References Category:Deceased Category:House Forrester Category:Squires Category:Males Category:Determinant Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Unknown Category:Alive Category:Characters